


Horrifying Spa Debacle

by jesterlady



Category: Heroes (TV), Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire tries to look nice for West with interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrifying Spa Debacle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes and the title comes from the show.

I liked my new life with him. It was intriguing enough keeping it a secret, but not full of danger like the other secrets I had to keep. I’d slowly been letting West in on those. Each time it was like a leap into the unknown, but I always remembered how he’d caught me the first time.

I knew it was dangerous keeping my dad and West from finding out about each other. But I was so scared of what my dad might do to him or what West would think of me. Someday I’d have to pay for that. But not tonight.

I was so excited about tonight. West, the original slacker guy, was taking me out to a nice dinner. He even promised he’d drive so that my hair wouldn’t get messed up. Then I made him promise to take me flying after. The windswept look was good for me and I cherished every moment I got to spend floating with him in the air.

But in honor of his thoughtfulness I’d booked a room to get ready in at a spa. I couldn’t get ready at my house with my parents around. Even Mr. Muggles would’ve looked at me with suspicion the way I planned on looking tonight.

My hair was perfect. Not that I didn’t have hope of it getting ruffled by swift breezes later. My makeup went on without a flaw. My dress was probably illegal somewhere, the way it looked on me. I should have known that something would go wrong.

I’m not a klutz, honestly. I’m a cheerleader, for heaven’s sake. But as I leaned over to pull up my pantyhose, I slipped on a bottle of nail polish, pitched headfirst into the mirror, and smashed it to pieces.

I looked at the fractured image of me healing. You know sometimes my blood seems to suck itself back into the closing wound. This time it didn’t. Perfect. This whole healing thing needs to come with a clothes allowance.

“Claire?”

I looked around frantically, but there was no way out and no way to clean myself up in time. I had to face the facts: West was going to see me like this.

“Um,” I replied as calmly as I could, “well, I hope you like blood.”

“Are you okay?” West’s voice rose an octave.

I smiled. He was a big geek.

Then I had to open the door. Wow, he looked awesome. Not wearing a tux or anything, but who knew he could dress up? Then there was me, with blood dripping down my whole front.

“What happened?” His voice took on a wry note and the anxious look left his face.

Obviously this had been an accident and not an attempt on my life inside the spa.

“Just like you said, I’m really bad at being a girl.”

He came inside and shut the door before going over to the sink and, getting a napkin wept, started to sponge off my face.

“If I remember correctly, I said you were bad at pedicures and I only said it cause you made me mad by lying to me.”

“Can you blame me?”

“For being bad at pedicures? I don’t think you can help it.”

I hit his shoulder.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know.” West sat me down on the stool. “Claire, what happened? I think it involved the mirror, but I can’t be too certain.”

He gestured to the pieces lying on the ground.

“I tripped,” I said glumly. “I wanted to be nice for you, but something always has to happen.”

“Stop being a teenage drama queen for half a second,” he chided me gently. “You always look nice to me. What? You think it’s cause you can heal that I like you?”

“When you’re not being a smart aleck, you’re pretty nice yourself.”

“I’m probably almost never nice then.”

He laughed and helped me stand and clean up the room.

“That’s one sexy dress,” he told me. “The blood only adds character.”

“Take me home, West, so I can get changed,” I told him, rolling my eyes.

“An actual chariot awaits.” He pointed to the door. “But I’ll take you flying tonight, I promise.”

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he took me flying right then.

“You better,” I whispered.

I could have sworn we were floating.


End file.
